


the tables have turned

by jeweljulie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Dysfunctional Family, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other, Role Reversal AU, chat noire and ladybug, those two will be discussed in other chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweljulie/pseuds/jeweljulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Cheng is a normal girl, but her father is missing, her mother is a world-famous designer, she's a supermodel, and she's also Chat Noire, one of Paris' superheroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introducing

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this at like 10pm yesterday and this is a 25-page piece of crap. enjoy  
> P.S. A "-" signifies the change in POV, and some events in the origins were altered to fit the storyline for later on

Adrien groaned, dragging his feet and holding onto the railway, nearly tripping over his own feet as he took lazy steps down the stairs. He was greeted by his smiling father and a warm glass of milk, a small smile plastering itself onto his own face as he gratefully captured the mug with his own nimble hands, scratchy fingers scraping against the warm mug. 

"Thanks, papa," his voice rasped as he delightfully took a sip, sighing in bliss as the pleasant liquid rolled down  
his tongue and drained in his throat. He smacked his lips together and beamed at his mother, who made him a bowl of cereal after he unintentionally knocked down the oatmeal mix when he slipped on some sugar and grabbed at whatever his hands roamed about (hint; it was the mix), which was leaning on a glass bowl with eggs in it, and both knocked down to the wooden floor, shattered glass scattering on the ground, along with the mix and the eggs, creating a sticky mess. He pouted at the thought of his unluckiness. No omelette today. 

Oh well. Cereal will do.

"Emmaline, what do the newspapers read today?" Gabriel took a sip of his coffee, raising an eyebrow at his wife. She beamed at him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before grabbing what seemed like a rolled up stack of paper. Adrien found himself listening in as his mother read the headlines to the boys, eyebrows raising as she read them off so excitedly. 

He never really understood why she was filled with so much energy. In his youth, he assumed she was always so bubbly because they lived in a bakery and she always ate the sweets. They still managed to stay fit, using recipes for healthier baked goods and also offering a menu for healthy sweets to their customers, which they adapted to very easily. The bakery was always alive and bursting with spirit, the parent's attitude combinations oddly endearing to the customers. They always came back for more, satisfied with the excellent service. Some say that they have the best bakery in Paris. 

Adrien smiled as the two exchanged a softer kiss, lips lingering for a few seconds before they broke apart, a light blush visible on either one's cheeks. Adrien found himself captivated at the sight, endeared that they still share a strong bond, even after all of the years that passed since they've married. A dopey smile found it's way to his cheeks quickly as he took one last glance at his parents before grabbing the box off of the counter, the beautiful box decorated with his custom made logo, green and white stripes covering the box with a black outlined circle in the middle of the top flap, surrounded by gorgeously streaked swirls engulfing the lid of the box, still leaving space for the pattern to shine from under. Inside of the circle were the initials E & G, along with "Boulangerie Patisserie" in small, delicate lettering.

The design was handcrafted by him. It originated in his sketchbook, and with some online lessons, he tidied the base sketch up and made a final outline. His parents loved it, of course, and his design was soon plastered on every box and bag customers placed goodies in or took home. Inside the box were 20 handmade macarons, in his favorite color; pink. Adrien's eyes gleamed as he looked at his mother, admiring her beauty before pecking her cheek and rustily checking himself in the mirror to make sure he looked decent. Somewhat combed hair? Check. Black blazer? Check. White sleeves rolled up into cuffs? Check. White T-Shirt with black and pink stripes? Check. Salmon (not pink) jeans smoothly irnoned out and fitting his think legs perfectly, along with a pair of black sneakers designed by the one and only Sabine Cheng? Check and Check! He glanced at the time before almost doubling over. 

"I'll be late!" He gasped out, waving a final goodbye to Emmaline and Gabriel as he burst open the shop door, startling a few bystanders. He started to jog to the collége, promptly coming to a stop as he spotted an old man trying to cross the street, along with no one paying any attention. With a red, glistening car speeding his way and just waiting for an accident, the blonde had to think fast. He dashed across the street, pushing the man out of the way barely in time as the vehicle zoomed by them. A few of his macarons were knocked to the concrete pavement and he cursed under his breath before hurriedly helping the stranger get to his feet. He brushed the dirt and dust off of the baked goods before placing them in the box gently. 

"Thank you for saving me," the man pursed his lips, observing Adrien for a second or so. "I am terribly sorry for knocking down your macarons."

Adrien shook his head at the short man, beaming at him before opening the container and lifting a macaron before tucking it into Fu's grasp. "It wasn't your fault."

"Thank you," Fu graciously nibbled on the macaron before licking his lips. "This is absolutely delectable. Who made these?"

"My parents," Adrien replied smoothly, proud of his mother and father. "Our bakery is the one down the street, visit us any time."

Master Fu nodded, before turning his head back to the boy. "Is it not time for your school to begin?"

Adrien's eyes widened before he found himself scrambling across the street, flashing Fu a ditzy grin before scampering to the collége. 

He didn't see Fu raise an eyebrow, gaze focusing on the bakery. 

Adrien barely made it in time, tripping over the steps to the school and stumbling over someone's bookbag once he burst through the classroom door, successfully spilling the macarons onto the floor. He grumbled and made his way over to his normal seat, harshly setting his bag down and looking down at the one macaron left. "It lost a family," he thought pitifully before biting back a giggle.

He nearly groaned out loud when he heard a familiar high-pitched whine fill the air, making him sink down into his chair even more. 

"Adrien, why are you here?"

Adrien turned to face the girl speaking, watching as she pinched the bridge of her nose, pushing up her golden Gucci glasses before running a hand through her straight, ginger hair. 

"I could ask you the same question. I've sat here for years," he shot back, too tired to argue with the girl. 

Chloé peaked out from behind Sabrina's shoulder, a mean smirk playing at her face. "This is Sabrina's seat now. She's been childhood friends with Marinette, who is gonna sit at the seat in front of you, so this isn't your seat anymore."

"Shut it, Chloé," the redhead growled, sashaying into the seat next to Adrien before shoving him out of the seat. "Scram! Sit with the new boy, whatever his name is!"

Adrien landed with a thud, earning the attention of the entire class (except for Ms. Bustier, who was talking on the phone with Mr. Damocles). He was sure there was bruising somewhere, but his body was too beat up and he was too tired to check for them. 

He huffed and dusted himself off, before pushing himself onto his feet. He turned to Sabrina and grabbed the box off of the desk, glaring at her. "I am not a rat," he spat out at her, before "the new boy" grabbed his hand and dragged him to the desk he was sitting at. 

"Nino. New boy. You?"

Adrien managed a small smile, splitting the macaron with him and handing him the other half. "Adrien. Old boy."

Nino accepted it graciously, munching on it before a soft groan escaped his lips. He lapped at whatever crumbs he could find, savoring ever bite he got. "Damn, these are amazing. How have I not had these already? My dad's head chef at the Mayor's hotel."

Adrien chortled, giving a light shrug before the teacher called for their attention and introduced herself to the newbies. 

"My name is Madamoiselle Bustier, but you can just call me Ms. Bustier. I will be your new teacher for half of your subjects for this school year, and we will not be changing seats, so get used to them."

Most of the students groaned, while few cheered, for they like their seating buddy. Fortunately for Adrien, he was one of those people who cheered, along with his new buddy, Nino. 

"We'll be introducing ourselves to each other for this period, so lets start off on the left side of the room. Alya, please introduce yourself."

The tan girl rolled her eyes, pushing the glasses up on her nose and slinging her headphones around her neck. The top of her hair was concealed in a maroon cap, complimenting her ombre hair perfectly. She didn't seem like one who gave a care about looks, though. 

"Uh.. I'm Alya. I wanna DJ when I grow up." 

Adrien's eyes locked with her and she beamed at him, a smile he genuinely returned. Seeing an old friend made him feel content. 

They went around the class, learning that Mylène loved rock music, Rose had red contacts one while her eyes were actually blue, Kim's glasses analyze video game traits and grant access to help for a successful win, and Alix loves to paint nature. 

The girl, "Marinette", didn't seem to show up. Maybe she ditched?

Mylène stood up and pointed a finger at Max angrily, holding a piece of crumbled up paper in her other hand. "That's not funny, Max!"

Max chuckled, his head bobbing up and down, as if to signify "Yes, it is". The small girl grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her. 

"That is enough!" The teacher's voice rang through the classroom, causing Mylène to drop the boy. "Go to the principal's office!"

The girl huffed, stomping down the stairs and out of the door. 

A minute or so later, the school shook, the sound of heavy stomps echoing in the halls. Something swung open the door and broke it off of it's bindings, as a rather large hand that looked as if it were made of stone grabbed at Max and then exited. 

Ms. Bustier was quick to dismiss the student to wherever they lived, her words implying that it was not safe to stay in the school. 

In the hallways, he saw Nino running to the monster with his phone out, and grabbed him by the shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Nino's eyes shined. "Where there's a villain, there's a hero." He shook Adriens hand loose and began running towards the stone thingy again, while Adrien simply shook his head at the display. 

He felt so relieved to go back home, hastily greeting his parents before jogging up to his room. He plopped himself onto his bed, finding comfort in his fluffy sheets as he buried himself into the mattress. He whined when something hard dug into him, interrupting his time in bliss. 

It was a small, black wooden box in the shape of a hexagon, with a peculiar red design engraved in the top. He hesitantly fingered at the opening, cracking it slightly open before he took hold of the lid and opened it completely. He had a moment to glance at the earrings that the box held before there was something bubbling in the center, a bright red bubble, with flashing lights swirling around it. Adrien threw the box onto his bed and used his arm to shield his eyes from the... thing, and nearly shrieked when something that looked like a bug popped out of nowhere. 

"Hello!" It beamed at him, but he didn't pay attention as he swatted at it and his hands searched the sheets for anything to throw at it. The bug thing dodged every attack that he managed, keeping a worried smile plastered on it's little red face. 

'It is kinda cute,' Adrien thought. 'But what is it?'

He managed to secure the thing in a glass jar, heart beating so fast it almost burst out of his chest. "What are you?"

Her eyes twinkled as she merrily laughed, gazing up at Adrien. "I am not a foe, I am a friend."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "That.. doesn't answer my question."

"I am Tikki," it introduced itself, flying out of the container. "A kwami. The box wields a miraculous."

Adrien took a glance at the open box and hesitantly plugged the earrings into his earring holes, thanking God that he god his ears pierced a while back. 

Tikki continued. "They hold the ability to create anything. Your ability is the Lucky Charm, any item that may help you in your battle. All you say is 'Transforme-moi!'" 

"Transforme-moi?" Adrien questioned, before a bright light began to engulf him. His whole body began to be cloaked in.. spandex? Something tickled the bridge of his nose, and he looked in the mirror. A suit that resembled a ladybug, he noted. "Tikki?" he called out, but no response. 

"Adrien?" He heard his fathers voice, and then the pitter patter of feet on the stairs. He scrambled to get onto the balcony, shutting the trap door in time for his parents walking into his room. "Huh, must've gone back to school," he heard his father ponder before the sound of the door shutting filled the room. He examined himself before he found something attached to his hip. "A yoyo?" He wondered aloud as he toyed with it in front of him. The yoyo attached to the chimney on the next building, dragging him with it. "Woah!"

He steadied himself on the rooftop, repeatedly throwing the yoyo and travelling across the city. The last time he did it, it attached itself onto.. a baton?  
The next thing he knew, he was tangled up with another person who was dressed in leather. Said person raised their eyebrows at him. "You must be the partner my kwami talked about," she teased. "Nice meeting you."

The girl had a mask on, just like him, but her wavy, navy blue hair laid loose on her shoulders, bangs pushed to the side. Her costume included leather from the neckline down, a zipper in the middle as a bell was at the top. She had tight-fitting leather pants on, and gloved with claws. She had boots that resembles paws, and her tail was made of a leather belt. What was most adorable about the girl, however, were the little cat ears that were on her head, wiggling. 

Adrien flushed, letting go of his yoyo, and he jumped down on his feet, while the girl jumped down on all fours. "M'ladybug," she pressed a chaste kiss to his knuckles, peaking at him through an open eye. Adrien rolled his eyes and took his hand back, a smirk playing at his face. 

"And you are?" He sassed, both hands on his hips. 

The girl looked as is she were being thoughtful for a moment, fingers stroking her chin as she looked away. "Hmm," she pondered for a second, before snapping her fingers. "Chat Noire."

Adrien smile and took a hold of his partner's hand. "I guess we gotta rescue Paris now, huh?" he joked. 

She smirked. "Yeah."

They jumped to the rooftops with little help from the yoyo and baton, jumping into the arena together. The monster slowly turned to them, squinting. "Who are you guys?"

While Chat Noire distracted her, Adrien motioned for Max to escape, eyes wide as he pulled the boy towards tbe entrance. 

The girl laughed, sliding under him and shouting "Cataclysm!"

She touched her hand to the railings, getting another pole from in fromt of the bleachers. With (somewhat?) two batons, she pulled herself up and hopped onto the monster's arm, using her batons to mash into the hand holding the note. 

Adrien threw his yoyo towards the goal, knocking it down; freeing Nino, who was stuck under it. His eyes shined and they glimmered as Adrien gave him a thumbs up, then sliding back into action. 

The hand opened and dropped the note as the akuma yelled out in agony, growing larger. Chat Noire jumped down and grabbed the bundled paper, turning to her partner. "Catch!"

Adrien ripped the note open, watching in awe as the akuma flew out, beautiful violet wings flapping away from them. Mylène started to turn back to her human self, while Adrien sauntered up to her, crouching down as she rubbed her head. "Are you alright?"

The girl in question sighed and looked away, a dark red staining her cheeks. "Max told me I'm too wuss to confess to Ivan."

Adrien shook his head, delicately laying a hand on her shoulder and pulling her closer. "You'll only be able to confess if it's truly in your heart. Don't let the negative emotions take over, that will only get in the way."

The girl nodded, looking up at him with a shy smile. "Thanks for the advice."

Adrien patted her shoulder, bringing her into a small hug. "Anytime."

"I owe you," she began to say. "-Adrien," she breathed into his ear. He nearly fell back with a gasp, eyes wide as she waved him goodbye with a smug smirk. 

"Well, uh-" Adrien began, turning to face Chat Noire as he began to help himself up.  
"I-I better go back to school!" 

She nodded, taking a deep gulp of breath. "U-uh, m-me too! Hahaha!"

He began to leave, but not before Nino called out to him. "Wait! What's your name?"

With a moment of obvious hesitation, he turned to the blogger and looked him right in the eye. "Ladybug."  
-  
Marinette watched in awe as he left, slinging away on his yoyo. "Wow," she breathed. "That boy is amazing." 

She heard Plagg nagging her in her mind and grunted, hopping out of the arena and running to her mansion. "Plagg, detransform!" 

Plagg flew out of her ring as she rushed over to where her bookbag was, slinging it over her shoulder. 

"Cheese, kid, I need cheese!"

Marinette rolled her eyes and broke off a piece of cheese for him to eat, shoving it in the kwami's mouth. 

"Plagg, transforme-moi!"

Along with her outfit, her bag disappeared in the transformation as well. Gorilla won't find her now. 

She climbed out of the window and jumped over the rooftops, eyes lit with excitement as she spotted the clock of the school. Luckily for her, the girls bathroom window was open, so she quickly slung in their and detransformed. 

The kwami opened his mouth to say something, but she shoved another slice of camembert into his mouth. "Shut it, Plagg."

She fixed her hair into a neat bun and rang her fingers through her bangs, making sure they fell perfectly on her face. She straightened out her classy black blouse, pulling her sleeves down onto her shoulders. She straightened out her skinny skins and looked in the mirror. "Damn, I gained weight."

Plagg looked at her in worry. The girl was a twig! "You don't eat enough," he found himself saying to her. 

"I eat fine," she responded coolly, slipping her ankle boots on and shoving him back into her purse, which held her books.  
"There," she grinned at herself. "Perfect."

She was quick to rush out to the hallways, where she quickly spotted her friend. 

"Sabrina!" She called to her, sauntering over. Said girl squealed and rushed over to her, pulling her down into a big hug. "Mari-honey! I knew you'd make it!"

Sabrina began to pull her to the classroom, talking animatedly on the way.  
"I saved you a seat! It's right in front of mine!" 

"Thanks, Sabrina," She said gracefully, setting her purse down. 

She turned to the other occupant of her desk, offering her hand. "My name is Marinette."

The girl raised an eyebrow and looked past her, pointing at Sabrina. "You're friends with her?" She said the last words with poison, hissing them out as if she were a murderer. 

She glanced to Chloé, who seemed to be applying a piece of chewing gum to the seat across from hers 

Sabrina slid into her seat, leg crossing over the other as she gleamed at her friend's work. "Good job, Chloé."

Marinette stood up furiously, walking to the seat and crouching down. "Why did you do this?"

Sabrina shrugged. "Mari-honey, those boys were being mean to me! This is just how school is!"

The girl frowned and began to pick at the gum, almost fully removing it, until she heard a gasp at the door. "What are you doing?!"

The boy marched up to her and lightlt pushed her aside, prodding at the gum. He sighed and pulled a paper from his bag, covering his seat. 

The two girls who sat behind her giggled and she frowned at them, before facing the boy. 

"So you're friends with Sabrina and Chloé, huh?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She mumbled, sliding back into her own seat. 

"Why do you put up with them?" The tan girl whispered to her, lowering her glasses and taking off her headphones. 

Marinette sighed. "She was my first friend. I'm secluded because my mother is a famous fashion designer, and I've been homeschooled my entire life. The only friend I was allowed to have was the mayor's daughter."

The girl looked at her with sympathy in her eyes before she held out her hand to be shaken. "Alya."

Marinette beamed at her, shaking her hand. 

Ms. Bustier began to call attendance, caling their names out from off of her list. 

"Marinette Cheng?"

Alya motioned for her to speak, and she shot up, hand in the air. "Here!" 

The students around her giggled, while Ms. Bustier shared a little chuckle of her own, and continued. Embarassed, Marinette began to lower herself into her seat, nervously grinning at her new friend.

"Adrien Agreste?"

The blonde boy, Adrien, raised his hand meekly. "Here." 

"Mylène Ha-"

Crunch. 

Under Stone Heart's foot laid the door, as she grabbed Sabrina and Ivan. The girl shrieked, flailing in the akuma's grip. "Stop! Help! I'll call my daddy!" 

Beside her, Alya let out a short giggle. Marinette turned to her in confusion. "Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing," Alya dismissed, still chuckling a bit. "I better go home. Stay safe, Mari-honey."

Said girl glared. "Don't call me that."

Alya simply shook her head with a laugh, and exited. 

Marinette made sure to evacuate most of the class, excluding Adrien. She accidentally bumped into him in her efforts to get Rose out, who simply stared in awe at the monster. 

"S-Sorry," she stammered, cheeks heating up slightly as she stared into his eyes. He looked at her strangely for a second before moving out, and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in, moving to the girl's bathroom. 

"Plagg!" she hissed. "Transforme-moi!"

With no hesitation, she moved to the streets of Paris, which seemed to be covered in several monsters that looked like the akuma they fought earlier. 

They caught sight of her and before she could take action, they tied her to her baton with a stray rooe that was on the street, and she struggled for a second before she spotted that boy from earlier. "What are you doing here?" She yelled to him, squinting. "Get out of here!"

The boy gasped, and his line of sight was directed to something behind her. She turned her head and spotted who Adrien was looking at. It was the guy he was hanging out with earlier... Nino? He was stuck behind a car. She turned her head to face Adrien again, but he was gone. 

Ladybug swung in, throwing his yoyo to the car and dislodging Nino, allowing him to scramble free and hold his phone up, camera lens shining towards him. "Thank you!" His voice was filled with gratitude and Ladybug flashed him a smile before dashing over to Chat and untying her from the baton and pole. 

"Thank you," the girl seemed fazed at his heroics, but snapped out of her daze and looked him straight in the eye. "What do we do now?"

Ladybug sighed and grabbed Chat, pulling her in to throw his arm around her waist. "My kwami told me that the duplicates don't matter. We need to find the original, and fast."

Chat Noire glanced to the Eiffel Tower and back to Ladybug. "I have a pretty good idea where she is."

Ladybug threw his yoyo and it attached itsslf onto the building in front of them, pulling them onto the rooftop. He let go of her waist and began to leap across Paris, Chat Noire trailing close behind. Mr. Bourgeois, head of the police forxe, snickered as the two hopped down. "This isn't a job for two teenagers, leave it to the pros. You've 'helped' enough. Give up, already."

Ladybug had a glimpse of doubt in his eyes as he looked away. Chat Noire saw tears glistening at the edge of his ivy-green eyes and pulled him down by him shoulders to her eye level. "Do not listen to him. This is our first time doing this, everyone makes mistakes. You are amazing and he doesn't understand that."

Ladybug smiled at her and enveloped her in a hug, which she hesitantly returned. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear, before pulling back. 

They watched as Sabrina struggled in Mylène's grasp, flailing around like a fish out of water. "Let me go!" she whined. 

Stone Heart flashed a cruel smile. "Gladly," she responded, flinging the redhead to the Seine.  
-  
Ladybug sprung into action, sprinting to the bridge and catching the girl just in time. The girl looked like a kicked puppy. "I lied."

"Huh?" Adrien asked, but had no time to ponder as the akuma rumbled, and spat out hundreds of flying, violet butterflies. A woman's masked face was formed; cruel, beady eyes staring right at Ladybug. 

"I am Hawkmoth. Give up your miraculous," she cooed. "You see the damage you've done to this city. You're obviously the enemy. I'll help this city more than y-"

She was cut off by a sound of clapping. Ladybug sashayed forward, hands coming together multiple times. "Nice try, Hawkmoth, but who's the one who really destroyed half this city?" Ladybug hissed. "These poor people are taken over bye these butterflies you send out. Do not reverse the roles. I will make a promise to all of Paris right now," he hopped onto the level of the Eiffel Tower her face was on. "I will protect you all! No matter what happens, I will be here to save the city!" She whirled around to face Hawkmoth. "And it will be you who will be giving me your miraculous!" He rapidly swung his yoyo, capturing all of the butterflies in it. He swung it into the air, letting all of them out. The residents of Paris cheered, clapping their hands. 

"The job isn't done," he reminded Chat Noire as she swung to where Ladybug was. She nodded and looked to Stone Heart, who was still clutching Ivan. She ordered her army to attack the superhero duo. 

Ladybug summoned his Lucky Charm, throwing his yoyo in the air. When it stopped glowing and came back to him, he held out his arms for the object to fall. "A parachute?" He wondered aloud. 

It suddenly clicked and he order Chat Noire to go to a certain place in the Eiffel Tower. "Hurry!" she called to him. 

She called for her Cataclysm and pressed it to the tower, a large chunk of it falling on the other Stone Hearts. 

Ladybug climbed to the top of the tower, to where Mylène was holding Ivan. He swung his yoyo at her back, which pushed her to Ivan and made his lips brush against her, which made her release the crumbled song. He caught the note in his hand, ripping it in half. What he didn't realize was that Mylène would become Mylène once more, and she and Ivan would both fall. He glanced to the akuma, which was flapping away, and immediately turned his head to face Chat Noire. "Catch Ivan, I'll catch Mylène!" 

Chat Noire nodded at him and dived for Ivan, and Ladybug decided she'd figure something out. He jumped and caught Mylène in his hands, pulling on the parachute string, and they were floating in the air. With his free hand, he threw his yoyo to the akuma, and concealed the butterfly inside of it. They landed gracefully, and he took off his parachute and threw it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The swarm of ladybugs began to engulf Paris, the magic fixing whatever damage Stone Heart had done. "It's amazing!" Chat Noire gasped. 

"No, it's miraculous!" Ladybug grinned at her. He nudged Mylène to Ivan, winking at her. Her cheeks lit uo and she nervously walked over to the boy, sticking out the hand with the poem in it. Ivan hesitantly took it from her, reading over the song before bringing her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love it!"

Mylène smiled and wrapped her arms around him, nearly gasping as she felt warm lips on her cheek. 

Ladybug stared in awe, crossing his arms over his chest. "They were made for each other."

Chat nodded, eyes glued onto the superhero, and then moving to his earrings. "One spot left, m'lady," she chuckled.  
-  
Shit!" He scrambled for his yoyo, quickly waving a goodbye before slinging away.

"Whoever that boy is under the mask, I love him." 

The girl shook her head with a chuckle, running to a bench near the mansion before letting go of her transformation there. As she walked to the double-doors, she felt someone take her wrist and she looked around to find the Gorilla taking her to the limousine. She hesitantly stepped inside, sitting down on the plush seats. 

Her mother's face pulled up on the screen in front of her as the car started moving towards the school, Marinette glancing at hopefully, and then meeting her mother's eyes. 

"Marinette, I am very disappointed in you today. Not only did you disobey my orders and go to this school, but you also showed attitutde to my assistants. You will not be attending this collége-"

"But Mother!" The young girl cried out. 

"Allow me to finish," Sabine snapped. "You will not attend this collége without your bodyguard. He will drive you to school and back every day. Your friends will not interfere with your studies, and you will keep up the great grades you've always had."

Marinette looked to the Gorilla, beaming at him before pulling him into a hug and thanking him. She exited the vehicle and ran up the steps to the school, walking to her classroom and opening the door. Alya greeted her, but her attention was on Adrien, whom she smiled at. He now sat behind her, she thought in amusement. The blonde huffed, and turned his head to face away from her. 

She sat down with a sigh, looking at Alya with an upset smile. 

"You said you wanted friends, right? Explain to Adrien the misunderstanding! He's an amazing friend once you get to know him," Alya grinned. 

"He won't talk to me for the world, Alya."

"Just try after class, he'll forgive you."

The lesson went on and Marinette pondered what she was gonna say to him. She exited the classroom when the final bell for homeroom rang, and she dragged her feet down the stairs. She sighed as she walked to the exit, opening the door. She lit up as the opportunity introduced itself, watching as Adrien clutched his bag and looked to the rain. 

"Salut," she smiled, but he merely looked away. She let out a sigh and opened her umbrella, stepping out into the rain. "I wanted to let you know that I was only trying to take the gum off of your seat, I promise."

He gaped at her. 

"I've never went to school before, and my only friend was Sabrina. It's all sorta new to me." She could only muster a small smile as she looked at him. He was still gaping. 

She held out her umbrella to him, raindrops rolling down her bangs and messing up her bun. He stared for a second before reaching out as well, gasping as their fingers brushed. She almost cheered in delight as he grasped the umbrella, taking it from her. 

He stared in awe for a moment before the umbrella closed on him, and all he could hear was her sweet laughter filling the air. His cheeks burned and he lifted the umbrella slightly, chortlig with her. 

Much to his disliking, the melody that was her laughter stopped, and she waved him goodbye. 

"I must go, see you tomorrow."

"Y-Yes! Tomorrow!" She heard him stammer as she walked away. Plagg popped out from the inside of her jacket, snickering. 

"The start of a budding romance. Who will she pick?" 

The girl laughed, stopping for a second. "He's only a friend."

In a delightful realization, she gasped, and looked back to him. "A friend."

She turned to face him, waving a final goodbye, cheeks slightly heating up as she stepped into the limo. 

'He is kinda cute..'

Marinette widened her eyes, smacking her forehead. 

'What are you saying?! Your heart belongs to Ladybug!' She screamed in her mind. 

The thought of the boys made her smile, a dazed look on her face as the limousine sped away. 

That night, she dreamt of a masked boy with red streaked hair, and a sassy blonde with a heart big enough to accept her as his friend. 

(and possibly even more, she thought with a giddy smile)

(but then she slapped hersef because you don't think of friends like that)


	2. problematic mothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 20 pages of pure bullshit and feelings that took me a month with a shitload of rewrites so you're welcome
> 
> tags were altered to accommodate this chapter
> 
> graphic depictions of vomiting from second page break to the next so if you're uncomfortable then skip it
> 
> by the way the line sabine says over the phone to marinette in the end is no accident (you'll know when you see it)

Adrien woke to the soft waft of fresh croissants and perfectly stirred hot chocolate, awaiting by his feet on a small, silver tray, the aroma becoming stronger and causing his mouth to water and hands reach out, fingers hooking in the handles of the tray. 

 

He set it on his blanket-covered lap before rubbing his hands together, eyes glued to the delicious treat and the soft echoes of the customers buzzing not fully reaching his ears. He combed back his messy golden locks with one hand, only to latch a finger onto a strand and twirl it around his fingers, using the other to pick up the treat and bring it to his mouth. 

 

His teeth lightly squeezed the crust, chocolate spurting into his mouth and on his lips. He licked it off, letting out a sigh of bliss as a dopey grin found it's way to his cheeks. His shoulders slumped and he let out a noise of approval before sinking his teeth into the delicacy with more vigor, golden crust breaking and landing on his tongue as it started to unwrap itself. 

 

He brushed his fingers against the handle of the toasty mug, fastening on the grip and lifting it to his mouth, taking a sip. The flavor danced on his tongue and sizzled his taste buds, while providing a perfect companion to the croissant. It made him want to marry it. 

 

It made him feel awfully cozy, all cocooned up in his thick blankets, toes tingling in the open air, wind brushig them. He pulled his feet closer to him, safely tucking them in the edge of the cloak. Goosebumps grew on his arms as the breeze hit them and he groaned, unwillingly slipping off of the mattress and into his soft slippers.

 

His fingers tingled from the lack of warmth and he took careful steps down the ladder to his bed, grasping onto the sides for balance. He walked over to his pink computer chair and plopped himself into it, sinking into it as if it were a mattress. The plush felt soft against his skin as he lifted his shirt over his head, flexing slightly. 

 

He pulled on his white t-shirt, raising an eyebrow at a slight yellow stain, but shrugging it off after pulling on his jacket. He glanced in his mirror as his reflection stared back at him, and he smiled at himself. 

* * *

Marinette smiled at her reflection, tracing her fingers over the thigh gap as Plagg struggled in her bag. 

 

She skipped over to her mother's study and knocked on the door. Silence filled the room for a fee seconds before the door unlatched slightly, giving Marinette a chance to peak in and step inside of the room. Her mother didn't bother with a greeting, only simply scanning her body before her cold glare met her daughter's eyes. "How much weight did you lose?"

 

"6 pounds," the girl responded, a hint of pride evident in her voice. 

 

Sabine's glare simply hardened, gaze dropping down to the magazine she was flipping through. "You were supposed to lose at least 13. I am disappointed, Marinette. We need to be perfect for this shoot. No dinner tonight."

 

Marinette stared at her mother, tears pricking at her eyes. She breathed in, anger flashing through her. "Mother, I lost nearly half of that. I'm thin enough to do the shoot."

 

Sabine gave a severe stare, cold eyes glued onto her daughter's. "Enough isn't exactly _'enough'_. I expect you to lose 7 more pounds by Monday. Goodbye, Marinette."

 

"But Mother, it's Thu-"

 

"I said, _goodbye, Marinette._ "

 

Marinette's fists clenched as she simply nodded. "Goodbye, mother," she squeezed her eyes shut and stepping out of the office, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

* * *

She ran down the hall, grey paintings zooming past her vision as she slammed open the door to her large bathroom as the artificial scent of lilacs filled her nostrils. She ran to the toilet and slid onto her knees and they slightly scraped as she took a sharp intake of breath, flipping open the lid. She shuddered as tears plopped into the toilet and shoved two fingers down her throat.

She'd eaten nothing this morning, but she had a rather large dinner last night. A warm, putrid feeling arose in her throat as an acidy taste came to her tongue. Something that felt like slimy eels crawled in her stomach as she gagged. Her throat held a burning sensation as a mix of fine pasta and salad plopped into the toilet. The sight made her wrench even more, chest blistering like the fiery depths of hell as liquid-like food escaped her throat until only water from her body was sliding down the toilet bowl. 

 

She can't swallow. She can't breathe. No saliva formed in her mouth. The roof of her mouth was on fire and her throat felt as dry as a desert with a drought. It felt as scratchy as a cactus and she could only grab a nearby soap dispenser that was unused and unharmed, flicking the sink on as the container filled with the clear liquid. 

 

Her throat scorched as the water slipped down it, yet a relieved sigh escaped it as it had slightly numbed the pain in her chest and the spinning in her head. 

 

She simply wiped away any evidence from her lips and shut the lid, shuddering as her toes itched. She whined and weakly placed two fingers on the knob and applied pressure, flushing noises reaching empty ears.

 

Teardrops rolled down her cheeks as she weeped, head spinning with pain. It sourced in her very core and it felt as if someone were smashing her head against the wall. She could only shakily hold it as she stepped down the extravagant stairs, taking a hold of her bag and opening the double doors. 

* * *

She stepped out of the mansion and into her limousine, thumbing away a stray tear. They pulled up to the school, and she wished Natalie and Gorilla goodbye before walking up the steps. Her face brightened when she spotted a tuft of blond hair and an ashen jacket, along with salmon jeans and coral Sabine brand sneakers. 

 

She shook her head and tapped him on the shoulder, giving him a warm smile as he turned. He blinked a few times before giving her a dopey smile,  eyes twinkling with excitement. "Hello, Marinette! How are-"

 

He cut himself off as his eyes glanced over her skin and body, taking in her far-too-skinny figure and pale face, before moving to her bloodshot eyes and swollen, red cheeks. 

 

"What happened?"

 

Marinette paled. Adrien totally caught her within the first minute of their meet. _How'd he do it so fast?_

 

She gave a weak smile, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm kind of hungry, th-that's all."

 

He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced down, squinting at her shirt. "Your blouse is a lot looser than it was yesterday."

 

She gave a chuckle, scratching her neck. "W-well, I-I'm a model! I work out." 

 

"Are you al-"

 

And that's when he saw it. The little drop of vomit on her lip, right in the middle. 

 

His breath caught in his throat and his body shook slightly as he gaped at her. She looked back with confusion, giving a stiff smile along with a small wave when the bell rang, going inside for classes. 

 

He chased after her, reaching out but she shied away, rolling her shoulder to herself as she continued to walk down the halls. He felt empathy, wanting to help her. 

 

Instead, he was the one that felt helpless. 

* * *

As he entered the room, he took note that Marinette ceased her words shared with Alya, as she eyed him with a hint of..

 

_Desperation?_

 

His eyes landed on Nino, who gave a grin as he slid into his seat. He bumped his fist and his physics teacher soon called for the class' attention. 

 

He could only hope things wouldn't get worse. 

* * *

He was wrong. 

 

Things got much, _much_ worse. 

 

Ms. Bustier's shiny, copper hair flickered in the faint light the room had been filled with as she had explained that bills were running high and the school had to cut down on the lights. Adrien sighed and rested his cheek in the palm of his head as she gave her apologies to the students, which they accepted graciously. 

 

Concern laced his features as Marinette dryly coughed into the antecubital space of her arm, throat rasping as she whispered an apology to the teacher. 

 

Her cheeks turned red as a rumble resonated in the pit of her belly and she bashfully apologized, shaking her arms to tell her that she's fine. 

 

 _You're clearly not, though_ , his mind whispered. 

 

Her sapphire eyes were dullen and there were heavy bags under her eyes as she struggled to stay awake, laying her head on her arm as a yawn escaped her throat. Her vision was blurred, and her runny nose didn't help the fact that her mouth was incredibly dry. She could hear the teacher talking, but it didn't really get through to her. 

 

A few minutes felt like hours, days, weeks as she simply laid her cheek against the palms of her hands, soft fingers brushing against the desk as they fiddled with a strand of her navy hair. 

 

When the bell finally rang, Marinette was out of the classroom within a second, leaving Adrien in the dust just as he was about to walk up to her. 

 

He let out a heavy sigh of disappointment and pulled on his bag as it thumped into his thigh, taking light steps towards the door. He glanced at the now-filled halls and struggled to get through the crowd, leaving through the nearest exit he managed to get a hold of. The outside food court, he noted with a bitter smile. 

 

The sound of strangled sobs captured his attention. His head turned, looking for the source of such noises when he found a mess of blueberry hair and a small, frail body curled up into a ball. 

 

He came closer, daring to inch his hand towards the person. He promptly recognized these locks as dark as night, and her loose shirt. "Marinette?" He spoke softly, fingers brushing against her overshirt. The sobs halted as her petite body shook, arms only snaking around her body tighter. 

 

"Marinette?" he repeated, laying a hand on her shoulder gently. The shaking ceased slightly as a sniff came out of her, eyes clenched shut as her mouth was pursed into a thin line. Adrien lightly nudged at her arms and eventually got them to drop to her sides as Marinette's gaze landed on her knees as her fingers fiddled with the bristled grass. 

 

He simply said nothing, wrapping two arms around her and bringing her into an embrace and she buried her face into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing through her tresses as she made a small purr of approval as she still shook slightly. He slowly bent his knees, bringing her down with him as he finally took a seat on the grass. 

 

Marinette took long breaths that kissed the surface of his shirt and the very edge of his arm skin, making him shudder slightly. She rested in his arms, calming down as fatigue slightly overtook her. A soft smile grew on his face as a small snore escaped her, eyelids peacefully rested shut. 

 

He continued to comb his fingers threw her curls, each strand igniting something in him, reminding him that holy shit he is touching Marinette's hair and sHE IS _SLEEPING IN HIS ARMS_

 

_OH MY GOD_

 

_OH MY GOD_

 

 _Okay, Agreste, don't panic, this is simply a beautiful girl that you fell in love with like two weeks ago, no biggie, no biggie._  He observed the peaceful expression as she rested in his arms which stood in stark contrast to the pink face he'd seen when she faced him with thin tears decorating her cheeks, freckled that scattered across her nose popping out at him. 

 

Look at her now, small purrs rumbling in her throat as she snoozed. The feeling of her silky hair brushing against his arms and shooting tingles through him was ignored as he moved his hand to her back, subconciously rubbing gentle circles right below her neck. 

 

The grass bristled and he took a moment to admire how beautiful the sight was. The bright green grass stood in distinction to the weary grey sky as it filled with fluffy, snow-white clouds that floated above. The grass pricked at his arms, yet he smiled at the exquisiteness of _this_ , of **_her_**. 

 

He couldn't stand the thought that someone could do this to another, to her especially. Marinette was calm, cool, and collected in the previous days he had been hanging out with her. His heart twisted when he recalled how those sobs racked her petite body. He never wanted to see that again. 

 

Her cheeks swollen and eyelids rested shut, he watched as her eyelashes brushed against her cheek and her nose twitched as her eyebrows furrowed. She began to stir in his arms and let out a long yawn along with a stretch of her arms, one eye peaking open and landing on his concerned gaze. 

 

She averted her eyes, lightly nibbling on her lip and slightly pulling out of his grip. He tilted his head in confusion as her body slipped out of his grasp. 

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Marinette shook her head, using her arms to try and push herself to her feet. They trembled and she collapsed into his lap as she clenched her eyes shut, heavy breaths escaping her plump lips. She shook her head once more and sat up, rolling her shoulders and making another attempt to stand up. Her body refused. 

 

Her legs gave out under her as she collapsed into Adrien yet again, a shiver running through her body at the weakness she felt. 

 

 _You're pathetic_ , a voice whispered. 

 

She felt the sting on unshed tears in her eyes and her mouth quivered. Her eyes squeezed shut and she took a sharp intake of breath, hatred burning in her veins for the treatment her mother puts her through. 

 

_No. I will not cry._

 

She shoved him off with the remainder of her strength and staggered across the grassy field, somehow twisting the door open and stumbling into the hallways. 

* * *

_This isn't gonna end well._

 

_Did I do something wrong?_

 

_What'll happen to her?_

 

Questions flowed into Adrien's head as he lifted himself to his feet and dusted himself off with rough hands, bracing himself before following Marinette. 

 

The hallways were eerily silent as he scrambled through them, lights flickering as lockers filled empty spaces. He checked the first place he could think of: homeroom. 

 

There she was, in all her glory, sprawled put in her seat, quiet snores echoing in the room. He picked her up and noted how light her limp body was. She was incredibly pale and her lips were chapped. 

 

Careful not to knock into anything, he walked through the door and strolled through the hallways, whistling, until a thought struck him. 

 

How is he supposed to go into public with a girl laying in his arms, asleep, much less _Marinette Cheng?_

 

_Shit._

 

* * *

With a slight twinge of hesitation, he pulled out his phone and dialed his father's number. 

 

"Hello?" His voice filled Adrien's ear. 

 

"Hi, dad! Can you pick me up from school with the truck?" Adrien tried to make his voice sound as cheery as possible as he planted a faux grin onto his cheeks. 

 

"May I ask why, son?" His father's voice filled with curiosity and Adrien was not sure what to do. 

 

"Uh.. Marinette, she uh, kinda passed out and I don't want to leave her alone at school?"

 

He heard his father suppress a chortle over the line as he shared a few blurred words with Emmaline before his voice filled Adrien's ear, loud and clear. "Only if you don't mind your mother picking you up."

 

"Not at all! Thanks, dad!" And with that, he slid his phone into his pocket and picked Marinette's legs up once more, walking out to the steps of the school. He leaned her against him so she'd look normal, and lightly kissed her forehead. 

 

"You're okay," he whispered. 

 

He began to stroke her hair once more, pulling his jacket over her so the wind wouldn't bother her. The color didn't flatter her inky blouse, but it would have to do. 

 

A car horn brought him back to reality and a small truck filled his view as his mother peeked out the window. "You okay there, son?"

 

Adrien's voice burned and he picked Marinette up into his arms once more, jogging to the machine. He slid open the door to the shotgun and set Marinette into the seat with little help from his mother before climbing into the truck, himself and sitting in the back. 

 

"What happened to her?" The melody that was his mother's voice filled the empty space as she stopped at a traffic light, head twisting to look back at him. Trying to make it look as normal as possible, he passed it off with a shrug. 

 

"I dunno, _maman_. Maybe she was feeling tired."

 

The beeping from another car reminded Emmaline that she was in traffic and the green light just lit up. She turned back around with a heavy sigh. "I hope she'll be okay."

 

Adrien gave a smile to Marinette's sleeping form, straightening out her bangs. "She will, maman. She's a strong girl."

 

They stopped in front of the _Patisserie_ and Adrien graciously thanked Emmaline before slinging Marinette over his shoulder and using his key to open the front door. He greeted his father will a smile, who looked at him with an unreadable look before a shrug graced his shoulders and he greeted his son. 

 

 _That boy can be weird sometimes,_ he told Emmaline later on. 

 

Adrien tip-toed up the stairs, careful not to make noise and wake her up. He strolled down the hall to his door, silently creaking the it open. Walking in, he climbed up the ladder, setting her down on his bed gently. He covered her in a light blanket, which was slightly fluffy and covered ber entire body. He sat down next to her and grabbed his sketchbook, flipping it open to his last sketch of her. 

 

It wasn't weird to sketch your classmate while she laid unconcious next to him, right?

 

God, he couldn't even convince himself. 

 

He traced over the thin lines of her features, accenting her face and adding a light layer of shade. He darkened the freckles that decorated her nose and flicked his wrist, outlining the the dark strokes that were her hairs. 

 

A light kissed her face and he made her eyes shine in happiness, as a prompt smile overtook her face when he made a bad pun. Her mouth was slightly opened as she attempted to suppress a chuckle. He grinned at the memory. 

 

She stirred slightly and he shut his sketchbook bashfully, chucking it aside. It landed with a

_Thump!_

on his floor and Marinette peaked open one eye, looking for the source of her disturbment. 

 

The room was not unfamiliar to her. The bright fuchsia hues that bounced had screamed **_"Adrien"_   **from the moment she looked around. The ceiling was a bright white that complimented it perfectly. She felt that his room depicted exactly who he is, a bright, young man with the potential to become one of the best fashion designer the world's eye has ever known.

 

She'd been here few times in the past two weeks, and she truly felt like this was the home she never expected. His parents are so welcoming and loving. The bakery was filled with life and amazing customers. 

 

Her home was cold. Stark. People who walked around would only be there for the money. She considers her mother a manager more than a "mom".

 

Unfortunately for Adrien, the doodle of Marinette ripped out of the sketchbook before he shut it and landed on the ledge of the bunk. She took it with a feather light touch and smiled in delight. "This is beautiful."

 

"Th-thanks," he cursed himself for stammering. "Give me a sec."

 

He jumped down the ladder and raced doen the stairs, promptly grabbing a shiny platter of leftover croissants from his breakfast. He raced back up to his room and shut the door behind him, wiping a small bead of sweat off his forehead.  Wordlessy, he climbed back up his ladder, plopping into his comfy sheets. 

 

"Croissant. Take one," he motivated, holding them out to her.

 

"N-no thanks, Adrien. I'm good," she stuttered with an uncertain smile. However, the hunger that flared in her eyes betrayed her, her body stabbed her in the back as she bit her lip once her senses intook the scent.

 

"I insist, Marinette."

 

Slight uncertainty shown as she reached out for a croissant, attracted to the waft that had pulled him in that morning. She took a small bite and her shoulders rolled back and she groaned, a smile planting itself onto her face. "This is amazing."

 

"Take as many as you'd like," he offered, eyebrow quirking as he smirked at her. 

 

She bashfully shook her head and shiffled her hands, a nervous chortle coming out of her lips. "I can't."

 

"Marinette, I want you to take more," he reiterated, pushing the silver tray towards her. 

 

"Why, Adrien?"

 

He cocked an eyebrow. "You know why, Marinette."

 

She took a shaky breath, glare borderlining dangerous. "You, of all people, should know how it is to be a model, much less Sabine Cheng's daughter." 

 

Adrien shook his head disapprovingly, the spark in his eyes log gone as he reached out to her, lacing his fingers together with hers. "Being a model shouldn't mean starving yourself, Marinette."

 

_This is a friend, Marinette, remember._

 

She looked at him through half-lidded eyes as they threatened to water. "Adrien, don't do this."

 

"I-I care for you, Marinette!" His fists balled as his eyes clenched shut. "I know. I know who your mother is, and I know you're a model, but you are literally skin and bones. You are a person, not a property!" He enveloped her with his warm, muscular arms. "You can't do this to yourself, I won't let you."

 

Marinette had tears cascading down her face, dripping onto his sheets as she buried her face into his neck. "Y-you're right, I-I can't, but my mother, Adrien!" 

 

Adrien rubbed her back with his palm, coming closer and encasing her in an even tighter embrace. The action remained wordless as her grip became stronger as tears rolled onto him, burying her face into his shoulderblade. Her tears drenched his shirtsleeve as she sniffed, torso trembling as his eyes watered slightly. 

 

He smelled like the bakery. The scent of chocolate-chip cookies filled her senses as she dug her nails into his skin, quivering as she helplessly sobbed into his shoulder. "When will I be enough?" she sobbed, words muffled by his shirt. 

 

He shook his head, kissing her head. "You are more than enough, Marinette. I wish your mother understood that."

 

Marinette shut her eyes and simply rested her body against him, nodding. "You.. you really care for me?" 

 

"Of course," he replied. She sighed heavily, easing into him. 

 

"You're so amazing, Adrien. I appreciate what you've been doing for me." She pulled out of his embrace, snorting into her blouse sand wiping away the tears from her eyes and cheeks. She flicked away stray tear from her chin, eyes flickering around his room and landing on a photo-frame. She took it into her hands, eyes glistening in the light. "Your mother is beautiful, Adrien. Nice, too."

 

"You have her smile", they cooed simultaneously. They looked at each other with a look of surprise, and inevitably, their cheeks became unbelievable red. "Thank you," he whispered. 

 

She gave him a small grin and wiped a stray tear away, pulling out her phone. She scrolled through her camera roll and pressed a finger onto a specific picture, ohone buffering before it pulled up, only to reveal Marinette, hair loose in a bun with a fluffy man. He had a broad mustache and a small beard, a full head of chocolate hair. 

 

"Thomas," she sighed. "Thomas Dupain. Papers called him Tom. He was he best dad I could've asked for. He was amazing."

 

Pride weaved through her voice as she looked at the picture lovingly. "I loved him. I still do. I wish he hadn't left." 

 

Adrien's hand clamped around her wrist. "You have us, though. Me, Alya, Nino, our entire class. We don't like you for your fame, we like you for you."

 

Marinette's eyes alit with a burning fire as her tense shoulders relaxed a little, rollig into place. The corners of her mouth curved and her cheeks arose to meet her eyes. "You really are amazing, Adrien."

 

"No, I'm really not, but I care for you. You don't take care of yourself and it scares me." He picked another croissant off of the platter and place it in her grabby fingertips. 

 

She delightfully held it to her mouth and began to nibble on the crust, tongue lapping at the crumbles. The sensation of the smooth chocolate landed on her tongue and she sighed in bliss, flashing a small grin to her friend. "Thanks, again."

 

"No need to thank me, little lady."

 

Her lips parted and fastened into a grin that wholeheartedly reached her eyes as they glimmered, a snort escaping her. She promptly cupped her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened in silent mortification, hoping that Adrien didn't hear it. 

 

The boy was trying his best not to burst out cackling. She just _snorted!_ And it was so cute! Like.. like a little _piglet!_

 

Mischief was the word Marinette would use to describe that glint in his eyes as he pursed his lips in a desperate attempt for them not to curve into a smile. 

 

"Marinette Cheng, snorting. How ungraceful, how unladylike!"

 

Her mouth was left agape when he let out a little snort of his own, running his fingers through his golden hair. For a second, she nearly felt offended, but almost instantly began to snigger. 

 

"Adrien Agreste, how dare you insult _me_ , Marinette Cheng?"

 

He bit his bottom lip in a wide grin, clutching he pillow in anticipation. 

 

"I'll have my mother ruin your entire career! You'll never be heard from again! I'll blacklist you from every designing company in the world!" She beamed at him, leaning her chin onto her palm as she watched him try his best not to snicker at the impression of her mother. 

 

"How dare you mock _me,_ Adrien? I made this living on my own! I built my company on my own!"

 

Adrien lets his laughs go loose and she joined in, holding her stomach as she threw her head back. Tears slipped from his eyes as he flopped onto his bed, joyful cackled escaping his throat as she laid next to him. 

 

If you were to ask someone what they heard in that bedroom, they'd reply that they heard two teenagers having the most joyful time of their lives together.

 

Her phone vibrated in her jean pocket and she forced herself to come down from her high, wiping away a few stray tears as her laughter died down. She gestured him to quiet down and he pulled a pillow onto his face, muffling his chortles just enough. 

 

"Hi, Gorilla," she grinned, expecting his raspy voice to greet her. 

 

"Hi?! Don't you dare 'hi', me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Where the hell are you and why are you skipping school?"

 

Her lips formed a tiny **_"o"_** and her pupils dilated, covering her mouth with her hand. 

 

_Oh, fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> tags will be edited over time, and the tags will all be addressed later on


End file.
